honordeusobligationfandomcom-20200214-history
Radek Cadman
Radek Cadman is a student attending Pantheon Academy known for his lack of concern considering his past self and histories of others. In line with The Historian's perspective of thinking, he doesn't find himself tethered to the story of his deity yet ironically has led a life filled with parallels to Achilles. His nickname of Eric stems from his lack of response to his given name and associations in meaning. He keeps his deity a relative secret and withholds information concerning his powers from most but to a remote few. Compared to the many students of Pantheon Academy who choose to use their powers when possible, Eric finds a strong attachment to his mortal abilities, proving himself to be a very capable fighter with or without his powers. His personality is summarized as sarcastic, frivolous, informal and at times, even vengeful. Compared to the character of Achilles written in the Iliad, Eric is difficult to provoke. He is able to exercise patience and is seen as a womanizer. However, he is not what is considered by popular nature to be a "player", instead, being discreet and casual he makes it a point to never lie during seduction and even goes as far as turning women down should they ask him to be his first time without properly thinking it through. His sarcasm is derived and related to his wit; being a sharp thinker his mind works laterally when achieving his goals or issuing playful insults. His frivolous and informal nature leads him to appreciate the simpler things in life, fun-loving and easy going he is liberal with his way of life and is far from difficult to befriend. Biography Pre-Pantheon Radek was born into a family which was involved in a rather extremist Christian cult similar to Mormonism. His parents were particularly superstitious and any event -- big or small, was claimed to be the working of some form of divinity. Unfortunately, this was truer than they had wanted. During his Baptism, Radek (or Eric as he would prefer), was submerged completely into the water basin after having been anointed with scented oils. Like some great calling, the water rose from the displaced mass, knocking over the bottles of oil which in turn spilled over the numerous candles. It was unfortunate that as a cult, the robes worn were only dyed recently and as it was done with home-made chemicals, it was easily ignited and as the fires scorched through the cultist camp it consumed the priest and attending families and all that was spared were those thinking to leave. It was lucky, then -- his mother and father pulled him out of his Baptism of oil and fire and as few other families got as far away as it was possible -- but due to the weather that day the fire did not spread, as if some god was angered by the mere existence of this particular cult. His family was naturally distraught; their possessions, valuables and life had been burned to the ground and as reality dawned on them, they were taken in by their family to who, until recently they were estranged. This family they had moved in with was his father's brother's and for the next few years, Eric would grow up with an elder sister figure in the house; his first cousin. She got him into cars as did his rehabilitated father and uncle. His cousin's tomboyish nature made them watch actions films and he got into it as well. Helping out at the garage, the money they earned was put straight into buying the films which they would watch; some being so old as to be black and white but everything they preferred was more modern. They took to visiting Chiron quite often -- a video rental store located in the local Chinatown, the owner of who they had become acquainted would slip in a few more videos than they had asked; Chiron had become his teacher. His powers of regeneration weren't particularly well-noted; there had been few instances which he was hurt and it was never major -- but all that changed one day, when his cousin who'd been dating the Captain of the football team in high school felt her up and taken pictures of her in the nude and spread it about the school. Eric was still in middle school and after hearing it, he was quick to be enraged. Now came a story which relates him to Achilles. His rage. Nothing could stop him as he grabbed a car magazine and rolled it up, storming the local high school and dropping into the Captain's science class, from which he and his fellow jocks were in. Batting away the Bunsen burners the friction and lit matches set fire to the open hoses of natural gas as a vendetta had started explosions barely contained by the emergency showers of the overhead fire precautions. Even then, it was too much -- but it didn't matter. All that was, was a distraction as Eric's rolled up magazine was thrust again and again into the surprised and panicking senior before he was knocked out cold. But this wasn't enough. As Eric's unsatisfied anger consumed him he grabbed the senior by the hair and dragged him across the ground, his proud athletic jacket was dirties and caught alight, the senior was immolated and Eric realized, for the first time that despite the fire and the pain... he felt fine. And he looked above and noted the ceiling -- ablaze and near to collapse. Despite this new-found gift he knew how this would harm him. And so as a last moment effort to save himself he threw himself on the body of his offender and rolled over as the burning corpse was used as a shield. It should probably be mentioned that the Captain's name was Hector. But when he came to, the Firefighters had recovered him. They had doused the flames and the police who were trying to piece together what had happened were met only with impossible scenarios and far fetched stories of some crazed middle schooler coming in and openly harming the school's football team -- a rolled up magazine being used as weapon was now gone in the inferno. No one would have ever believed that -- how could they? And Eric, who was free of all harm in his tattered clothes wasn't about to speak. They guessed he was traumatized but that wasn't the case. He had served up what was deserved and what was even more hilarious to him was the papers printed the next day -- of how Captain Hector of the football team had bravely used his body to shield a lost middle-schooler from the terrible accident which promoted safety in the use of Bunsen burners. Joining Pantheon Academy It wasn't too long before he was invited to Pantheon Academy. Within the year he began orientation visits to the campus of Pantheon Academy which he promptly attended soon after his graduation from middle school meaning he is a student familiar with the grounds and like many, thinks of it as a second home. School life Coming soon... Pandora Crisis Coming soon... Gravely Overpowered Send on Coming soon... War and Violence Coming soon... Powers and abilities Eric, unlike many of the other students is rarely seen exhibiting his powers to the public. Even within the halls of Pantheon Academy, his powers remain a secret to all but a few. But aside from these powers, he exhibits a vast knowledge of weapons, cars and martial arts. While his intelligence is far from superhuman, his quick thinking and sharp wit enables a foresight fabled by even the most trained martial artists and with his skill he is on par with even Lorna Wisternoff without the use of his super powers. He exhibits a great physique, a toned muscular individual who employs natural agility with sleight of hand, slight of movement, great precision and perfect timing. His fighting style has no formal name but holds roots in the forms taught by his martial arts instructor, Lorna Wisternoff, combining and switching between styles on the fly similar to the fundamentals of Kendo, various styles of Shaolin Kung-fu and Taijiquan. This preference towards Eastern styles of martial arts compliment his agility and natural strengths. In addition to his natural affinity to the ways of war, he has a quiet charisma, making him a very capable leader. Regeneration Eric is a powerful regenerator. Perhaps the strongest Pantheon Academy has ever seen. It was the duty of Lorna and the Physical Powers teacher, Henry Anderson, to test the fullest extent of his regenerative capacity. They came to believe that his powers enabled him to regenerate beyond even decapitation and disintegration. In reality, his ability is made stronger the closer a human body reaches death. At what is considered to be death, he is "alive" and therefore death is physically impossible for him to attain through conventional means. However, being able to recover from wounds is only the beginning of his ability. Because his regenerative abilities stow many natural limitations his body is capable of reaching the pinnacle of human power. While, ordinarily any human being is capable of drawing out their full potential the result is usually the collapse of the muscular and skeletal frames and worse, the overload of the adrenal system. With these possible scenarios being of little concern, Eric is able to propel his body well beyond its regular limits with disregard as to the long-term consequences. Because of his ability to regenerate, he has a naturally high pain threshold making him naturally resistant to those who would invade his mind through psychic means. The use of drugs has very limited effects oh his body, even when drinking alcoholic beverages his body breaks down the alcohol faster than he could consume it (in the event that should he drink an entire bottle of spirits, his stomach would instead vomit it leading him to be at the same result). He is not immune to pain. While, in theory he never needs to sleep or even eat or drink, his ability does not regenerate anything not native to his body including food, water and even oxygen. Often, suffocation has proven to be the most effective means of subduing him. Superhuman Agility Lentation Relationships Romantic Interests Inner Circle Etymology *''Cadman'' is Irish for Warrior, Radek is Czech for "famous ruler", so his name as Radek Cadman roughly comes off as a famous ruler of warriors. *''Tacitus'' means "silence" which is a rough deviation from the meaning of Achilles which is "Without lips". Quotes "THIS. IS. SPARTA!" - Radek Cadman kicking open the door to Room 203 of the Sparta Dormitory for the first time. Trivia *Achilles is widely believed to be invulnerable everywhere but his heel, but this is false. He is never explicitly stated to have any weakness, merely be killed by a poisoned arrow guided by Apollo shot by Paris. *Eric is constantly in debt, but somehow is able to always buy pizza. Category:Male Category:Physical Power Category:Psychic Power Category:Senior